Someone's Talking About You
by Kali Jamonson
Summary: As we all know somethings happening at Hogwarts, as always, and it always happens to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and/or Draco. Now it's someone else and it has to do with Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now for the fun part. I own no one and nothing except for Bethany and Jen. Everyone and Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling. Thank you, and please enjoy my story!

* * *

_Oh, God._ she chuckled._ God…only muggles believe in him. Okay then, whoever, help me get in before curfew._ She walked at a brisk pace towards the eagle statue. The halls were quiet, beside her footsteps and the paintings whispers.

She turned toward a painting of a haggard witch who was whispering into a hippopotamus' ear, "Okay yes it is true! I did it, okay. Now would you tell all your little friends to stop bugging me?" A smile crossed the witch's face as she gasped and ran into the next painting and the next, spreading the news.

_I'm sure I'm going to regret that…oh well. Right now I jus-_ her thoughts were interrupted as she turned the corner to see the statue asleep and her chances gone.

"Fuck…"she whispered pulling her hair back in frustration, "Okay now what?" she looked around for an answer._ Of course!_

She walked around looking for a door that looked out of place, hoping that it was close and not in use. Turning corner after corner, trying not to run into Filch, she was exasperated and becoming a little tired. Finally she just slumped down against a wall. She heard a grinding noise like wood on stone and looked around.

There, about five feet to her left, a door was appearing, growing bigger and bigger as it came to rescue her. She exhaled and started walking toward the Room of Requirement, but, once again, came to a halt as she heard voices and the door opened. She ducked behind the corner and lowered her breathing. She dared a glance to see who was coming out of the room: a tall boy with white blonde hair sleeked back and two big goons that looked like they would crush her if they sat on her. She let out short low breath, but somehow, blondie heard it and turned his head toward her hiding spot.

She ducked back and held her breath, waiting for the worst. She could hear footsteps, but her heart was pounding in her ear so loud she couldn't tell if they were growing or fading. She closed her eyes, gathered herself, and once again, dared a glance around the corner, only to see nothing there.

Yet another sigh of relief and back to business. She rounded the corner, only to find the Room of Requirement gone. Exasperated, she walked toward the stairs, heading for the fifth floor.

The prefects' bathroom was rather large and dimmed nicely, so there was a golden tint on all the marble. Everything was calm, except for the snoring mermaid, which would only help her sleep more. _Thank you, Jen. Why didn't you tell me about this before._ She laughed, and scanned the room again, looking for something to sleep on. She spotted the pile of towels in the corner.

After getting situated behind the line faucets (so that she was at least somewhat hidden), she laid her head down on her white linen pillow and snuggled up under her towel, cautiously drifting towards sleep.

_Bethany awoke in a cold sweat, someone was coming into the bathroom. Correction: two people. She covered her body in towels and peeked between two faucets. It was a girl and a boy, both Gryffindor, or at least they were wearing Gryffindor robes. They didn't look like anyone she had seen before around the grounds. It was a short girl with black hair, that seemed to be getting shorter and smaller by the second. She was with a tall lanky boy that looked like Ron Weasley, except his hair was white blonde. Bethany realized their faces were also changing, actually their whole appearance. As if they were becoming whole different people. After about ten more seconds their transformation was complete and she realized it was blondie and the short goon from earlier._

_Her eyes widened as she realized how much trouble she could be in if they were prefects. But, then Beth came to her senses and realized why would they be prefects disguised as two other prefects?_

_The two outlaws started reviewing everything they did that night in hushed tones, of course low voices don't work well in large echoing bathrooms. Beth heard something about how Umbridge will be so proud when they tell her what they found out about Potter and his gang of "mud-blood fools"._

Well now I know what house they are really in,_ she couldn't help, but let out the quietest snort she could manage. Then Beth realized: they had stopped talking. They were looking at the window behind her. The curtain had opened a bit, to reveal a pile of towels, moving ever so slightly. Blondie took out his wand, Beth's eyes widened as he looked straight in them. He walked up to her and said:_

"Good morning._"_

Beth woke up again. The words ringing in her ears. Then-

"Good morning!"

Beth screamed and turned. It was Jen, standing over her with her hands on her hips, grinning. The sun was up and pouring through the windows, dancing on the water of the pool. The mermaid was woken up by the scream and doing its version of mumbling angrily.

"Way to scare the hell out of me. You looking to cause a heart attack?" Beth exclaimed getting up and stretching.

"No. I didn't think a simple greeting was a death threat." She laughed and handed Beth her brush and other styling products, "I also brought you a shirt didn't you wanted people to see that potion stain again"

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"About time to go. You have approximately two and a half minutes until the other prefects get in here."

And in one minute they were out and heading to the great hall for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay. More fun times!!!:I Own nothing, with the exceptions of Beth, Jen, Pat, Demi, and Clay.

Some news: The title of this fic is most likely going to change because I personally think it is dumb and somewhat irrelevant. Thank you I love readers. Have fun and enjoy!

* * *

The Great Hall was booming as always. Chattering students were seated at tables happily gossiping about some new gossip, probably something by Rita Skeeter. Or so Beth thought. But, as they were walking down the aisle, conversations quieted, girls giggled, and whispers erupted from students in a twenty foot radius of the girls. Knowing that stopping would only cause more attention, the girls hurried to their seat.

Once in their "what they wish they could call safe" haven across Pat, Demi, and Clay, the girls sat waiting for an explanation. When none came, Jen decided to inquire and got only the response: ask Beth. Jen turned her head confusedly to interrogate her friend.

"What? You know what I did!" Beth said seeing no further need for explanation.

"Yes, _I_ know what and who you did. How does everyone else know?" she was furious.

"I might have yelled at a painting last night that the rumors were true."

"Why the hell would you do that! Do you know what this will do to us! You will either be praised for banging Roger Davies, or shunned for ruining his reputation and maybe even his quidditch career. If the press gets a hold of this he might not get to play for the Wimbourne Wasps. I can not believe you could screw this up for him."

Beth's face was flushed, as red as Gryffindor's quidditch robes. She didn't realize any of this, all she could think about last nigh was finding somewhere to sleep and not getting caught by Filch or someone higher up. She looked at her friends, who in turn looked away. Everyone was talking about, her but her friends weren't talking to her. She bet no one would.

She got up and left for class, having lost her appetite. She needed to grab her books any way. On her way up the stairs to the common room, Beth heard footsteps behind her and Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice calling her name.

"Young lady I would like a word with you in my office." He said sternly, looked her up and down, and scurried to his office, beckoning her to follow. It was about a 15 minute walk to Flitwick's classroom (it being on the seventh floor and all), but when the halls are empty and you are being escorted by a teacher, probably to be scolded for something that you are being emotionally scolded for by the whole school, the walk seems much, much longer. The few painted subjects that were there, were whispering as if they were high schoolers who just saw someone cheating on their boyfriend. The only differences here were that this was Hogwarts and Beth didn't have a boyfriend. There were actually a few students here and there, and if Beth wasn't their conversation topic, she soon was.

After they had the whole halls talking about her (which most already were anyway), the two finally arrived upon Flitwick's classroom. The pair made their way around desks and piles of books, only to find their way around to a bookcase. Beth was confused, she had believed that the door on the other side of the classroom was Flitwick's office. Flitwick muttered a charm and the bookcase shrunk to the width of a door. He opened the bookcase-turned-door and proceeded inside, followed quickly by Beth, who was afraid that it might close on her, seeing as it already was.

Once Beth's eyes got used to the dim lighting, she saw they were in what looked like a broom cupboard, "Err, Professor, I don't really feel comfort-"

"Oh, hush now child. We are not having a meeting in a broom cupboard." He tapped four bricks, much similar to the fashion of getting into Diagon Alley, but instead of the bricks moving away, they appeared in his office.

"Oh," Beth stated. "this is much better than a broom cupboard."

Flitwick chuckled as he scurried over to his desk, which was rather large for someone Flitwick's height. Behind the desk were two large windows and a matching door leading to a balcony. Velvety, purple drapes hung on the walls, covering cracked stones and burns. Stars, yes real stars, were speckled a cross the room, yet everything was barely visible because of the tall stacks of books and papers around the room. Beth wondered how a someone could be so messy. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ms. Howard, you are no doubt aware of the rumors flittering their way around the school- _about you_." Beth nodded not entirely surprised. "I'd like to discuss with you, the seriousness of your actions. I am aware that young Ms. Cooper discussed with you the negative repercussions that could effect Mr. Davies' future, if the press were to get wind of this. I know everyone has criticized you, including yourself, I hope, and I will not criticize you further. But there must be a punishment, for the-" he coughed, "'actions' you both took part in. Do not worry Mr. Davies will also be punished, for it takes two to, err, tango."

There was an awkward pause in which they both turned as scarlet as most of the books in his enormous piles. Flitwick coughed and tried to bring the discussion back, yet failed to find words. Finally, Beth managed to pipe up: "Excuse me, Professor. My punishment?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, naturally detention, but seeing as we don't have many 'cases' such as this it at a heightened severity. So you will be helping Filch on one of his many tasks each evening, for a week. And do not worry Ms. Howard," he said seeing the worry in Beth's eyes, "Mr. Davies will have his own punishment. You may be on your way, class will be beginning shortly."

"Thank you, sir." She said and left towards the exit which she couldn't figure out how to work. Flitwick muttered his charm and Beth was out through another bookcase door.

The walk this time was a lot less awkward, but lonely. She hardly ever walked alone, until lately. She felt as though that night was the dumbest thing she could have ever done and still wondering how it could've gotten out.

_Jen was sitting in the common room. It was almost curfew on Halloween and Beth still wasn't in…and one other person she failed to mention to anyone. She was almost finished reviewing and editing her potions homework for the bazillionth time._

_The door swung open to reveal Beth and Roger Davies walking through the door __……__They were red faced and giggling. They obviously had a "big dinner". Jen spun her chair so the two __Ravenclaws__ wouldn't see her._

_"We should do this again sometime." Beth said giggling ferociously. It was extremely apparent that her pumpkin juice was spiked at the feast. Roger helped her to the stairs, where she insisted she could take it from there. He chuckled quietly. Jen couldn't tell if he was tipsy also; Roger was always goofy, but didn't seem the type to drink, but then again, neither was Beth._

_They kissed good night (which Beth once again giggled at) and Beth stumbled up the stairs. Roger laughed as he tip-toed towards his dormitory. Once Jen was sure he was in his room, she went up to her room to interrogate. Beth was lying on her bed, fully clothed, staring at the ceiling. Her chest was shaking. Jen walked over to the silently laughing Beth, and motioned for her to follow. The girls walked to the hallway, and blocked the door so it wouldn't close on them__, __and continued down the hallway, Beth practically bouncing, though her mouth was in a perfect circle._

_ "Jen? Am I in trouble?" Beth said in a rather loud whisper, forcing down a giggle. Jen rolled her eyes._

_ "Not completely. I just want the low down."_

_ "But, there are no black guys around."_

_ "Oh my god! How much pumpkin juice did you have?" Jen whispered exasperatedly, at which Beth just shrugged. They made it to their destination: fifth floor, the statue of Boris the Bewildered. "_Pine fresh._"_

_ The prefect's bathroom opened up before Beth's wide eyes. She'd never seen a swimming pool with bubbles before._

_ "Ok, stop gawking. Now, tell me everything that happened tonight- well not _everything_." Now it was Jen's turn to start giggling. Beth was able to calm herself down enough to tell her story. Apparently, Beth and Roger were shamelessly flirting before and during the Halloween feast, where the pumpkin juice tasted where funny by the way. She and Roger must have had five glasses that whole hour._

_ "Wait- hour? The feast was three hours."_

_ "Well the eating part was only one." Beth had a giggle fit. "Okay, so as I was saying, Me and Roger were having some pumpkin juice when he asked me to help him with his Ancient Runes homework…" Turned out Roger did need help with his homework, but the two started making out after the third sentence. "Thank Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin for the Room of Requirement. There was even a little dispenser that had-"_

_ "I don't need to hear the rest. Wow so Davies, huh? I wonder if he did anything with Fleur last year."_

_ "Okay, now I don't want to know that. Who knows what diseases that French hoe-bag was carrying, you know she kissed Ron Weasley." The girls heard what sounded like a small gasp over in the corner, but upon investigation found nothing and dismissed it._

_ "Yeah, but that was just a thank you kiss."_

_ "Oh please, he was unconscious, there is no way she believed he helped save her sister. That girl wanted to do it."_

_ "If she wanted to do it so bad then why did she go to the Yule ball with Roger?" Jen pushed._

_ "Oh, stop. C'mon I'm sobering up a little and we have class tomorrow."_

Beth turned that night over in her head trying to figure out what could've happened, if maybe the mermaid in the picture was able to do it, or somehow somebody eavesdropped on their conversation. As hard as she tried Beth could not remember many of the details of that conversation. _I must have had more pumpkin juice than I thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Once Beth arrived in the common room to grab her books, she only had eight minutes to get to Potions. She ran in a flurry to grab her books and make it down eight flights of stair cases, so as not to be late. Hopping down two steps at a time, she kept running into people casually walking to Divination. There weren't many people in the corridors as she got further down, making it a lot easier to run. She checked her watch as she passed the Great Hall, a minute and a half. _I'm gonna make it_, she thought happily as she slowed her pace a little,_ No use looking completely flustered when I walk in. It might give the wrong impression._

She walked in to the dungeon and checked her watch, right on time. Beth walked over to her seat right next to Jen. "You will be seated on time Ms. Howard's."

Beth groaned, "Sorry, Professor." The Hufflepuffs in the front of the room sniggered, and Beth was pretty sure some Ravenclaws did, also. She sat down next to Jen who turned ever so slightly, enough to tell her she was still upset at Beth for jeopardizing their friend's career. Beth turned her attention to the board where Snape was writing about Strengthening Solution. The class sat in silence, writing the notes. About twenty minutes later they started on their potions. It was very awkward for Beth, trying to communicate what to do when her partner merely nodded or mumbled something barely audible. The girls were just finishing up the last bit they had to do before they had to let it mature, before the bell rang.

"Your potions, if done right, will be matured properly over the weekend. I want a two foot long essay on the use and history of the Strengthening Solution, due next lesson." Snape barked as he dismissed the hungry students.

"Double Potions is not the best way to start off the week, huh?" Beth tried to start off a conversation, but failed horribly awkwardly. She couldn't believe that it was only this morning that Jen had woken her up, grinning and happy to find her. Now, she wouldn't even talk to her, even though this mishap might not have even been her fault. Beth's loss of appetite was back, and she headed to the common room to start on Snape's homework.

She was walking up the stairs in the entrance hall, when she passed none other than Blondie himself. The distraught Ravenclaw gasped and turned her head, even though he never saw her face.

"…Draco how are you going to talk you dad into this?" said the shorter of his goons, with a hint of worry.

"Oh, please, Crabbe. Do you always have to be so daft? There will be no convincing, my father will be proud." Draco replied in a somewhat hushed- and proud- tone. The taller one snorted at his friend's insult. The boys and their voices drifted as they got farther away.

Beth continued toward Ravenclaw Tower, trying not to get caught up on blondie- or Draco, as she now knew- and his goons, she had more important things to worry about. She made it to the common room, sat in a chair near the window and started her Potions essay. It was pretty easy, all she had to do was elaborate the notes they were given. She was measuring parchment when the door swung open. Roger walked into the common room.

He was halfway through the common room before he realized Beth was sitting there. He grunted and nodded to her awkwardly. She sat there her face clueless, not knowing how to react in their situation. Roger hurried up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Beth tried her best to redirect her attention to her almost completed homework. Roger came back downstairs and paused at the foot of the steps. He walked over and sat across from Beth.

"How you holding up?" he asked with sincere concern for his friend.

"I'm doing okay." she lied. She knew he would have it worse, not from his classmates, but from his coach and teams.

"Liar, you're getting grief from the whole school, I'm only getting it from about sixteen people." Beth smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, but, I don't have a career on the line. Of course you would pick the team with the most respectable players." They laughed quietly.

"Beth , I did want to ask you though. Who did you tell?" The conversation was took a serious turn.

Beth knew exactly what he was getting at. "I only told Jen. Absolutely no one else."

Roger considered this, and finally concluded that Jen wouldn't tell anyone. "Well could anyone have heard you talking about it?" Beth was kind of annoyed that he thought she could have been so careless, but then again, she was drunk.

"I doubt it. They would have to have been invisible." Roger's eyes lit up with realization. Beth looked at him curiously.

"The first week back, I managed to stumble upon Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, unfortunately. She started coming on to me," Beth sniggered, and he continued, "she managed to let it slip, that Potter snuck into the prefect's bathroom with an _invisibility cloak_." Beth gasped.

"But, why would Potter be eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"I dunno, but he's the only plausible explanation at the moment." He said. Beth smiled at him, she was so glad that he had known she would not spread this around the school. Roger hugged her, he was so warm.

"Thanks. I needed that." He smiled. Beth contemplated asking him and finally decided: "Roger? What do you know about a boy named Draco?"

Roger's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"Err…" Beth didn't know the answer. She didn't know what Draco was up to and had no idea. "I heard someone talking about him in the hallway."

"Bloody hell, Beth. I can't believe you don't know about him already. He- um…he's a pureblood, comes from an old, rich, wizarding family. His dad works for the ministry, very high- uh- quality, I guess can be the word. Word has it his mum and dad were in You-Know-Who's inner circle, claim to have been under the Imperius curse. I, personally, doubt it."

"Oh ." was all Beth said, the gears in her mind turning rapidly.

"Look, Beth. I don't want you to get mixed up with that lot. It could be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt." She was warmed by his concern. He had always cared about her, ever since her second year when they met. Roger kissed her lightly.

"Come on," he offered her his hand, "I think I might have a way to get people off of our backs." He led her out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

The hall was a little less quiet than that morning, less people equaled less noise. Though nothing could stop the hall bursting with whispers as the two Ravenclaws walked down the aisle hand in hand. Beth couldn't help but blushing, it was much better whispering than previously that day. The couple sat down near Roger's quidditch team, who were, as of that moment, no longer ignoring him.

"Hiya, Rogie! How's it going?" Duncan Ingleby asked enthusiastically. "Hey, Beth."

"Hi Duncan." Beth replied smiling.

"Doing just fine, mate. Yourself?" Roger replied winking at Beth, who in turn giggled.

"Ah you know me, a little of this a little of that, right?"

"Uh, know, I haven't got a clue what you just said. What about you, Samuels? You having a fair day so far?" Roger asked trying to create a large conversation to test everyone's outlook.

Jason Samuels grumbled a yes, though it was normal for Jason, he wasn't always in the best of moods. Grant, Randolf, and Jeremy all checked and seemed everything was back in order on the Ravenclaw team.

"I have to tell you, mate. We were happy when we saw you two together. Thought you just had some meaningless shagging with some whore- no offense Beth." Jeremy added, seeing Beth's eyes widen. "That's why we were worried."

"It's alright." Roger forgave. "Let's hope this doesn't ruin our concentration in the game against Hufflepuff. Where's Cho?" he asked noticing the lack of their seeker.

"Off with the girls. You can't expect her to hang with us guys, especially when we were talking about you. You know, she didn't believe you would do _that_." Beth was happy, Cho always trusted her. Beth then remembered she had to find her friends. _That lot has the attention span of a toad, they wouldn't be mad at me for long_. She searched the Great Hall not seeing them, but scanning the Gryffindor table she saw Potter and his friends bent close in a discussion. Roger saw her and followed her eyes to where the trio was now standing and gathering books for their next class.

"Well, I best be off, I have Care of Magical Creatures." Beth stood up. Roger threw her a warning glance, knowing she might go off to investigate, which Beth just shrug off reassuringly. They kissed goodbye and she hurried down the row, blushing a little.

It seemed as though her day was getting better. Students were chattering happily on their way to class, Fred and George Weasley were setting off Filibuster Fireworks on their way to their free period, and no one was staring at Beth like they were this morning. _It's odd how drastically a whole student body can change their mind in a half an hour._


End file.
